Pour un instant
by Maliah
Summary: Une balade à cheval tourne au drame. Clark et Lana se retrouvent dans une situation dont ils ne savent pas comment se sortir.
1. Chapter 1

29 Janvier 2007

POUR UN INSTANT

Lana entrait dans sa voiture après son dernier cours de la semaine. Un long week-end de trois jours s'annonçait, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment de projets. Entre les travaux d'école et le Talon, elle avait peu de temps libre, mais elle savait bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à affronter une autre semaine d'école si elle ne se détendait pas un peu durant le week-end.

Au moment où elle démarrait la voiture, Clark s'approcha. «Salut Lana ! fit-il.» Lana se retourna en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. « Salut Clark, tu vas bien ? » Comme toujours, il fut paralysé par la beauté de son sourire.

-Euhh… Oui, je vais bien et toi ?

-Oui, bien sûr. C'est le week-end qui commence. Quatre longs jours de congé pour faire tout ce qu'on veut.

-Justement, je me demandais si tu étais libre demain.

-Le matin je travaille au talon et en après-midi, j'avais songé venir chez toi pour voir mon cheval. Le pauvre, je n'ai jamais le temps de lui faire faire de l'exercice ces derniers temps. Tu pourrais peut-être venir en balade avec moi.

Clark fut à la fois emballé et désemparé par la suggestion. L'idée de se retrouver seul dans les bois avec Lana le rendait fou de joie, mais il n'avait aucun talent pour l'équitation et il craignait que cette sortie soit plus humiliante qu'autre chose.

-Nora pourrait venir avec nous, elle adore les chevaux.

-Euh…Oui, excellente idée !

-D'accord, je passerai demain en début d'après-midi.

Sur ces mots, Lana appuya sur l'accélérateur et Clark la regarda s'éloigner en appréhendant la balade de demain. Il se rendit chez lui en super vitesse et entra dans la grange. Depuis qu'il était jeune, il avait été habitué à s'occuper des cheveux, à entretenir leur enclos et à les brosser. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais tenté de les monter. Il s'approcha de Champion, un beau cheval noir, et le sorti de son box. Il prit un instant pour le caresser, croyant naïvement que le cheval serait plus docile ainsi. Il prit une selle et la posa sur le dos de Champion. Il serra les courroies en tentant de ne pas lui faire mal.

-N'ai pas peur de serrer, dit Nora en entrant dans l'écurie. Sinon la selle peut renverser et tu te retrouveras la tête en bas.

-Ohhh…, fit Clark en serrant davantage.

-Depuis quand tu montes à cheval ?

-Depuis que Lana veut aller en balade demain, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment on fait.

Nora lui fit un sourire et une fois qu'il fut monté sur le cheval, elle ajusta les étrillés. Elle prit ensuite le cheval de Lana et lui mit une selle. Ils se promenèrent pendant un peu plus d'une demi heure pendant laquelle Nora lui donna plusieurs conseilles. « Détend-toi, lui répétait-elle. » Après un moment, ils purent même essayer le trot et le galop. Clark n'était pas devenu un expert, mais il se sentait déjà plus à l'aise.

Lana arriva en début d'après-midi, comme promit. Elle mit un harnais orné de pochettes à Champion dans lequel elle avait mit quelques crudités.

-Nora ne vient pas avec nous ? demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il n'y avait que deux chevaux.

-Oh non, elle avait trop de choses à faire.

Clark se sentit mal de lui mentir, mais il n'avait pas eu envie d'inviter Nora pour pouvoir être seul avec Lana. Il eu honte en se rappelant qu'elle l'avait aidé. Ils se mirent en route et galopèrent pour traverser le champ qui menait à la forêt.

-Tu te débrouilles bien, commenta Lana. J'avais peur que tu refuse de venir parce que tu n'aimais pas monter.

-Oh, je monte parfois.

-J'adore me retrouver en forêt avec mon cheval. C'est tellement apaisant. Si je pouvais, je viendrais tous les jours.

Clark se tourna pour regarder Lana. Elle avait cette expression de bonheur sur son visage qui la rendait resplendissante. Il se senti chanceux d'être témoins de ce moment. Après un moment Lana se tourna vers lui à son tour alors que les chevaux continuaient d'avancer. C'est alors qu'elle vit l'énorme branche qui se trouvait juste devant Clark. « Clark attention ! s'écria-t-elle » Ce dernier se retourna subitement et eu juste le temps de se pencher sur le côté pour l'éviter. Cependant, en exécutant sa manœuvre, il heurta brusquement le flanc de Champion. Celui-ci s'énerva et se dressa sur ses pattes arrière. Clark S'accrocha tant bien que mal, mais la peur et la nervosité lui faisaient perdre tous ses moyens. Le cheval se mit ensuite à galoper à une vitesse folle, frôlant les arbres. « Clark ! cria Lana avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. » Elle força son cheval à aller aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et elle réussit bientôt à rattraper Clark. Elle essaya de se déplacer un peu vers la gauche pour se rapprocher de lui.

Soudainement, les deux chevaux s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Les choses se passèrent si vite, que ni Lana ni Clark eu le temps de comprendre. Il était déjà trop tard quand Champion vit l'énorme fossé qui se trouvait devant eux. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'immobiliser avant de glisser et d'entraîner Clark dans sa chute. Quand à Lana, son cheval s'arrêta juste devant le fossé, mais le mouvement avait été si surprenant qu'elle ne pu s'accrocher assez fort pour ne pas basculer par-dessus lui. Ils tombèrent alors plusieurs mètres plus bas. Lana perdit instantanément connaissance et Champion se trouva dans un piteux état, incapable de se relever.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark se dirigea immédiatement vers Lana pour tenter de la ranimer. Il prit sa tête et la posa dans le creux de son bras pour lui donner plus de confort tout en tentant de ne pas trop la bouger au cas où elle aurait quelque chose de casser. Il ne cessa pas de répéter son nom, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ce n'est qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard qu'elle reprit conscience. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux. « Lana ! Tu vas bien ? As-tu mal quelque part ? » Lana plissa les yeux en se demandant ce qui c'était passé. Elle regarda autour d'elle sans trop bouger.

-Clark, murmura-t-elle, que c'est-il passé ?

-Mon cheval s'est affolé et tu as tenté de me rattraper, mais nous sommes tombés dans ce fossé. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?  
Tu peux te lever ?

-J'ai juste très mal au dos, répondit-elle en essayant de se redresser.

-Prend ton temps, fit-il.

Lana réussit à se relever de peine et de misère avec l'aide de Clark, mais dès qu'elle s'appuya sur sa cheville droite, elle ressentit une vive douleur.

-D'accord, assied-toi, dit Clark en la conduisant près de la paroi où elle pourrait s'appuyer. Je vais tenter de remonter.

Lana obéit et se massa la cheville pendant que Clark cherchait un endroit facile à escalader. Malheureusement, les parois était très apiques et le terrain était très instable. Chaque fois que Clark essayait de s'accrocher, le sol s'écroulait sous la pression. Sa force surhumaine n'était donc pas utile. Il tenta le coup plus d'une dizaine de fois, perdant à chaque fois un peu plus de patience et d'espoir. Lorsqu'il commença à s'énerver, Lana lui dit de renoncer.

-Clark, ça ne serre à rien, ne te fatigue pas. C'est bien trop haut.

-Mais comment allons-nous sortir d'ici ?

-Quelqu'un viendra bien à notre recherche.

-Oui, mais ce ne sera pas avant longtemps et tu es blessée.

-Ce n'est sûrement qu'une foulure.

À cet instant Champion émit un hennissement. Clark Se dirigea alors vers lui en tentant de le rassurer. Il caressa son coup, puis son flanc avant d'examiner ses pattes. Il n'était pas expert, mais il ne voyait aucune blessure apparente. Il ouvrit le sac que Lana avait posé sur son dos et en ressortit deux muffins. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir près de Lana.

-C'est bizarre que tu n'ais pas une seule égratignure, commenta Lana. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas blessé ?

-J'ai eu de la chance, je crois.

Lana le dévisagea d'un regard perplexe en réévaluant la hauteur de la falaise. C'était un véritable qu'il s'en soit sortie indemne, mais les miracles étaient chose courante avec Clark. Elle saisit le muffin que Clark lui tendait et en prit une bouchée.

-Nous ferions mieux de ne pas tout manger puisque nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous serons coincés ici.

-Tu as raison. J'espère seulement qu'ils nous trouveront avant la nuit.

Soudain, Champion s'agita et se leva d'un seul coup. Une fois sur ses pattes, il secoua sa crinière et hennit. Lana eu le réflexe d'aller le voir pour savoir comment il allait, mais elle n'arriva pas à se lever.

-Laisse, je vais aller le voir, lui dit-il.

Il s'approcha de Champion avec hésitation. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'affoler. La chute avait sans doute été traumatisante pour lui aussi. Clark tendit le bras et avança à pas feutré. Quand Champion bougea la tête et piétina le sol avec ses sabots, Clark sursauta. Il prit ensuite une grande respiration et posa sa main sur le front de l'animal. Celui-ci se laissa caresser pendant un moment. Clark revint ensuite auprès de Lana et mangea un peu.

Il était maintenant cinq heures, et à la ferme, Martha commençait à s'inquiéter. Le dîner allait bientôt être servit et Clark n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en retard. Elle appela alors Nora qui faisait ses devoirs à l'étage. La jeune fille descendit aussitôt en croyant que le dîner était servit.

-Mmm, ça sent bon ! commenta-t-elle.

-Nora, Clark et Lana ne sont pas rentés, sais-tu où ils allaient6

-Bien, je les ai seulement vu partir en direction de la forêt de l'autre côté du champ. Ils n'ont peut-être pas vu le temps passer.

-Oui, c'est sûrement cela. Clark n'a jamais su compter le temps qu'il passe avec Lana.

Nora répondit d'un sourire. Clark ne lui en avait jamais parlé, mais elle voyait bien à la façon dont il regardait Lana que ses sentiments n'étaient pas seulement amicaux. Pour elle se n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ces deux là se fréquentent de façon plus officielle.

Après le dîner, alors que le soleil se couchait, Martha Jonathan et Nora commencèrent vraiment à s'inquiéter. Ils appelèrent le shérif de la ville pour faire des recherches. Chloé et Pete se joignirent aussi au groupe pour retrouver leurs amis.

* * *

Plus les heures passaient, moins Clark et Lana avaient espoir d'être retrouvés avant la nuit. Ils se trouvèrent alors un coin où le sol paressait plus moelleux. Clark aida Lana à s'asseoir, puis il prit place à ses côtés. Depuis que le soleil avait disparu sous l'horizon, l'air s'était rafraichi alors ils frictionnaient leurs mains les unes contre les autres pour se réchauffer. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour tenter de trouver le sommeil, mais après quelques minutes, Lana releva la tête pour regarder Clark.

-Clark, tu arrives à dormir ?

-J'ai un peu de difficulté vu le confort duquel nous disposons. Et toi, tu y arrives ?

-J'ai très froid, répondit Lana.

Sur ses paroles, Clark se tourna vers elle. Gênée, elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il se demanda alors quoi faire. Il leva doucement le bras sans jamais la quitter de regard pour essayer de détecter le moindre signe de désapprobation. Il posa ensuite son bras autour des épaules de Lana en retenant son souffle. En sentant le bras de Clark autour d'elle, Lana vint se blottir contre lui. Il savourait ce moment avec grand bonheur. Pour un instant, il pouvait serrer Lana dans ses bras. Pour une seule nuit, il pouvait dormir à ses côtés. Clark sourit en la serrant un peu pour mieux la réchauffer.

-Bonne nuit, Lana.

-Bonne nuit, Clark


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit fut pénible et ils eurent tous les deux de la difficulté à dormir. Au matin, ils étaient vraiment affamés. Ils finirent le muffin qu'ils avaient commencé et cherchèrent une autre solution pour sortir de ce trou. À un moment, Lana suggéra :

-L'un de nous pourrait monter debout sur le dos de Champion pour essayer d'atteindre le haut de la falaise…

Clark réfléchit un moment en évaluant la hauteur à atteindre. Étant donné la blessure de Lana, il savait bien qu'il aurait à le faire. Cependant, il avait maintenant très peur de remonter Champion. Il s'approcha du cheval avec précaution et posa ses deux mains sur la selle. D'un seul élan, il se hissa sur le dos de l'animal et chercha son équilibre. Après quelques secondes d'ajustement, il se redressa et s'étira le bras pour tenter d'atteindre le haut de la paroi. Lana constata alors qu'il aurait bien fallu presque un mètre de plus pour que Clark puisse l'atteindre. Clark redescendit du cheval et jeta un regard compatissant à Lana. C'est alors que les lèvres de la jeune fille se mirent à trembler et que ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Clark baissa les yeux et sentit son cœur se fissurer. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi impuissant.

-Et s'ils ne nous trouvaient pas ? questionna Lana avec angoisse dans la voix.

-Ils vont nous retrouver, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, ne t'en fait pas. Ils sont à notre recherche présentement et ils n'abandonneront pas avant de nous avoir trouvé.

Lana leva alors la tête pour plonger son regard dans ses grands yeux verts. Dans le regard de Clark elle réussit à puiser un peu d'espoir. C'est alors qu'il la serra dans ses bras et la chaleur de son étreinte lui apporta le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Lorsqu'elle recula pour le regarder de nouveau, l'intensité avec laquelle Clark soutenait sont regard la fit frémir. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, en moins de cinq secondes il était déjà à quelques centimètre de son visage. Les lèvres de Clark touchèrent timidement les siennes puis reculèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Lana, attentif au moindre signe de protestation. À son tour, elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Ne pouvant s'appuyer que sur un seul pied, elle était un peu maladroite, mais Clark sembla le remarquer, car il la pressa contre lui pour la soutenir. À cet instant Clark entendit un son à peine perceptible.

-Clark ! Lana ! criait une voix au loin.

Clark leva la tête et activa ses pouvoirs auditifs. Lana fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle. » Clark resta silencieux un moment pour réentendre. « Clark ! Lana ! Où êtes-vous ? put-il entendre. » C'était Nora. « Tu n'as pas entendu ? demanda-t-il à Lana. » Il recula alors pour regarder le haut de la falaise.

-Ils sont là ! s'écria-t-il en souriant. Nous sommes ici ! cria-t-il.

-Ici ! cria Lana à son tour.

Elle perdit pied et failli s'effondrer au sol, mais Clark la saisi par la main pour l'aider à maintenir son équilibre. Ils crièrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Nora commence à leur répondre. Puis ils entendirent la voix du père de Clark et celle de sa mère. La première chose qu'ils virent, c'est le museau d'un berger allemand qui se mit immédiatement à aboyer en les voyant. Un policier apparu ensuite et demanda s'ils étaient blessés. Clark expliqua que Lana s'était tordu la cheville, mais sans plus. C'est ensuite Nora qui vint se pencher au dessus du gouffre. Suivirent ensuite Le père de Clark et sa mère.

Le lendemain, Clark se rendit à l'hôpital pour aller chercher Lana qui venait d'avoir son congé. Il entra dans la chambre sans trop savoir quelle attitude adopter. Le lit de Lana était déjà fait et elle regardait la télé.

-Ah, tu es là ! Merci d'être venu, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Tu es vraiment un ami sur lequel on peut compter.

Clark força un sourire en entendant ses paroles. Après ce qui c'était passé la veille, il avait espéré que Lana le considère comme plus qu'un simple ami. Lana se retourna pour attraper son blouson et l'enfila en vitesse. Elle était très mal à l'aise. Elle voulu sortir de la chambre, mais l'intensité du regard de Clark la bouleversa encore une fois.

-Tu sais Clark, à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier...

-Oui ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser et j'espérais que… Enfin, j'espérais qu'on puisse prendre cela doucement et qu'on ne pousse pas les choses.

-Oui, ça me va.

Lana saisit alors ses béquilles et s'approcha de lui.

-Je suis contente que ce soit toi qui ais été là-bas avec moi. Je me sentais plus en sécurité avec toi.

Clark laissa Lana sortir de la chambre en premier et pensa alors qu'il aurait tout fait pour revivre encore une fois cet instant avec elle dans le


End file.
